


Good Puppy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Castiel, Puppy Castiel, Puppy Play, Rewards, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Cas puppy play, with Cas as the puppy. Maybe playing fetch that Cas is still having trouble with because he feels a little ridiculous doing it but he really wants to be a good pup for Dean? And Dean rewards him for finally doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppy

Dean had the ball in his hand and he grinned at Cas, who was kneeling in the dirt, stark naked.

"You ready, boy?" Dean asked. Cas nodded slowly, feeling a little dumb, and a little embarrassed for the fact that he was nude, but he knew that he would be rewarded if he was a good puppy, and the promise of reward overrode everything else for Cas.

The ball went flying and Cas chased after it, picking it up with his mouth, and bringing it back to Dean with a smile, rubbing against Dean’s leg.

"Good job, Cas." Dean praised, rubbing Cas’ hair. He raised his hand and tossed the ball. "Fetch!"

Cas went dashing off on all fours to retrieve the ball again, bringing it back over to Dean.

"You’re good at this Cas. The perfect little puppy."

Cas smiled and panted happily, knowing good puppies didn’t talk.

They played fetch for a little while longer, before Dean finally brought Cas back in the bunker.

Cas was thankful Sam was out on a solo hunt and wouldn’t accidentally see him like this. Dean brought out a bowl of water and placed it in front of Cas.

"Drink up, buddy. Then I’ll give you your reward." Dean patted Cas’ head.

Cas drank up the water and followed Dean into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean moved to the bed, and Cas watched him with interest. Dean undid his pants, pushing the denim and his cotton boxers down to his thighs and sat on the bed.

"Cas." Dean said, motioning him forward. Cas moved, eyes on Dean’s cock, and he waited patiently.

"Ready for your reward, pup?"

Cas nodded and rubbed his head on Dean’s knee.

"Go for it, Cas." Dean said, leaning back. Cas sucked down Dean’s cock, and Dean moaned happily, head dropping back. A hand went to Cas’ hair, raking through it, and petting Cas, as Cas blew Dean. "Good puppy." Dean praised. "Such a good puppy."

Cas made a noise around Dean’s hardening cock, and Dean moaned again.

"Good puppy."


End file.
